The Wedding Plot
by becksterRES
Summary: It was one plot that was going to get them together. One way or the other. SoKai. RikuxXion. Now a one-shot.


**Summary: It was one plot that was going to get them together. One way or the other. SoKai.**

**(Look at the Edits in the end :) )**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would suck...**

* * *

><p><em>~~The Wedding Plot~~<em>

_The Wedding_

Sora sat in the back row of foldable chairs. There was white all over the beach and a path along the aisle. Pillars stood as bases as white silk cloth extended from one to the other, creating almost a box around the perimeter of the chairs. In the front stood a white arch with flowers around it, a priest right in front it, and a dashing man happily waiting.

He glanced to the row of seats next to his own and noticed Xion. Ah yes, Xion. The girl who joined them on this island a few years back. She had grown to like, possibly love, the silver haired man about to be wed in the front. Her face was cleansed of any emotion, but her eyes told the story of her sorrow.

Sora sunk in his seat as he looked at the expectant face of Riku. He noticed something else. Nervousness? Determination? He also noticed for a half second that Riku was scanning the crowd for someone else. The brunette knew it wasn't him for the man's eyes met another person's. Sora stopped his observations since the music started playing and the bride had started to descend down the aisle.

Kairi was in a beautiful dress that flowed perfectly down her body and continued behind her. She wore a white veil and held onto a perfect bouquet of yellow and white flowers. No matter how many words Sora attempted to put together, they all insulted Kairi's beauty.

On the outside, Sora looked happy and determined. On the inside, however, Sora was extremely upset. He knew he loved her, but chose to ignore it. He had missed his shot. What made it worse was that Roxas had to go through the pain as well. The nobody was denied his last wish.(1) But Sora was going to change that. No matter what.

The ceremony continued on painfully slow to the keyblade master. Soon the priest declared "…If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Sora stood up, gaining the attention of many people. With his head held high, and nervousness thrown out the window, Sora said, "Kairi, I know that you love Riku. But.. are you sure you love him like this?" Sora's expressions began to soften as he looked at Kairi as he declared, "I know…that I might be late, but I need you to know that I love you and I want to make you happy." He could see a tear trying to escape Kairi's eye. Continuing, he said, "If being with Riku makes you happy, so be it. Just remember, no matter what, I will always love you."

Allowing that last line to sink in, Sora took a look at Riku's face and noticed a smirk. He didn't know what to think, but he knew he couldn't stay. Sora walked out of the area and further into the island that held memories both good and bad.

As Sora walked further away from ear shot, Kairi allowed a few tears to go astray. She faced her supposed-to-be-husband with a sad expression on her face. "Riku, I…" Kairi started but faltered.

Riku, with an knowing expression took her head in both his hands, tilted it downward, and kissed the top. Resting his head on top of hers, Riku smiled and said, "Go…I know you want to be with him." Kairi froze in surprise as he continued, "I knew it all along…but I also knew I had to do something." Kairi wrapped her arms around the much taller man's waist.

"Riku?"

"Hm?" he answered as he retuned the hug.

"You're the best," Kairi declared as she let go to find the man of her dreams. Riku only smiled in response.

As Kairi raced out of the door, high heels and all, Riku scanned the astounded crowd again and noticed that a specific person had left the ceremony. He smiled to himself. Not acknowledging anyone else, Riku walked out of the area, but not before grabbing two glasses of champagne.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> The scene with Roxas and Naminé wanting to be with eachother but can only be together if Sora and Kairi are.

**Okay. That's it for chapter one. Hopefully most-if not all- of you enjoyed my writing style. I have three chapters ready for this story so hopefully some of you would stick around to read it.**

**Truthfully, this story had been sitting in my brain ever since BEFORE I made a fanfaction account but, even after I made one, I was a bit nervous about writing this up.**

**If any of you have questions or are confused about something, feel free to ask me or wait to see if it is answered in the following chapters, I wouldn't get mad :).**

**Please review. ESPECAILLY if you have a tip on how I can make my writing better. It would really help alot.**

**~EDIT~**

**I would like to thank for omega . alphawhiskey helping me out with the dialouge. :)**

**~EDIT2~**

**I replaced Hikari with Xion!**

**~EDIT 3~**

**Wow, a lot of edits huh? I think I'll leave this story as is. I lost the other chapters and I'd hate to rewrite it differently. :( I hope this can stand as a one-shot. As for the continuation, that could be left for your imagination. Anyway, thanks for all the support. ^^**

**Thanks!**

God bless!


End file.
